


bébé la nuit tu me manques

by bloodysteel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy cares a lot, F/M, Josephine flirts, josephine!clarke - Freeform, post-6x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysteel/pseuds/bloodysteel
Summary: Josephine takes over Clarke's body but Something is off - and even though Bellamy's dream seems to come true, he knows it isn't.





	bébé la nuit tu me manques

**Author's Note:**

> Title from my current obsession : BB La nuit by Therapie Taxi.

“Repeat again, Josephine. We need to make sure they don’t suspect anything.” Russell asked his daughter for the umpteenth time of the night. He couldn’t stop smiling down at her as her mother kept caressing her hair softly. They were so happy to have her again.

“My name is Clarke Griffin, daughter of Abby Griffin and mother of Madi Griffin. I was born in space and was sent to the ground to see if it was survivable before I was 18. I was locked up in prison before that. My other name is Wanheda, which means Commander of Death.” Josephine smiled at the name. “I like it.” Russell rolled his eyes but looked down fondly at her. “My friends are Bellamy Blake, Jordan Green, Raven Reyes, John Murphy, Emori, Echo, Nathan Miller and Eric Jackson.”

“Good.” Russell said. “Now you must go back to them. We caught Clarke with Cilian, he was one of the Children of Gabriel and wanted to hurt her. You can tell them you hooked up with him and he tried to hurt you in your sleep but we protected you. We kept you in check for a few hours but everything is fine, we caught the bad guy infecting Sanctum.” Josephine nodded and rose from the couch she was sitting on with her mother. She didn’t want to leave her parents and her home as a Prime but staying was too much of a risk they weren’t willing to take.

“Could I get back my clothes?” Russell’s face darkened, he wanted nothing more than to please his daughter but some things weren’t possible if they wanted to remain discreet.

“No, Darling.” Her mother started. “The people of Sanctum know the ritual clothing of the Primes and more particularly those of Josephine Lightbourne.” Josephine looked sad. “But we will get you clothes that will fit you more and will be more appropriate for life in Sanctum.” Her face lit up – new clothes! Josephine loved clothes and she loved fittings, because it meant she could spend time with her mother and _choose_ new fabrics and colors and create.

“It’s time to go, they will ask more questions if you’re not with them on the morning to wake up. Be careful and remember: we will put guards around you, you scream and we will come to your help. Don’t do out of the blue, though. It would attract attention and ruin our little secret. Besides, we need you undercover to know if there are more nightbloods among them.” Josephine nodded and Russell grabbed her head between his hands to kiss her forehead. Russell let go and Simone took his place to kiss her daughter’s forehead.

\--

When Josephine arrived, she expected everyone to be sound asleep so she could blend in easily but it seemed everyone was up and mostly drunk. Delilah’s mother was serving shots and as soon as Miller spotted her, he came to her with a shot in each hand.

“Clarke! Come on, drink with me!” She didn’t have time to answer, Miller shoved the glass in Josephine’s hands and she decided she might as well go with it – drunk people wouldn’t notice something was off and it would give her a chance to know them better. She drank up and smiled at Miller.

“That place is dope, Clarke. I think it’s the first time I’ve seen you drink like that. Where have you been by the way?” Miller peered at her while walking to the bar where Jordan was moping and both Jackson and Murphy were trying to cheer him up.

“What’s wrong with him?” Clarke asked eluding Miller’s question.

Miller shrugged, “Delilah doesn’t recognize him or pretends not to; he got his first breakup so he’s sad and we’re trying to drink the sadness out of him.”

Jordan shot him a glare, “Delilah didn’t forget about me. They brainwashed her or something. You can’t forget someone like that! And she called that man “my beautiful boy”, how is that a normal thing to do?” Jackson gave him a sympathetic look and pat him on the shoulder but Jordan shrugged him away. Josephine didn’t understand; her parents had told her Jordan was a sweet boy and he should have been for Delilah’s naming day and her sacrifice for the Primes.

“Hey Jordan,” Bellamy started pushing Jackson away, “that is weird shit indeed but that’s a whole new planet and customs. Your parents wanted us to do better so you know what, we’ll find what happened to Delilah but if it was her choice and their customs and they didn’t hurt her, we can’t do anything about it, am I wrong Clarke?” He turned around to face Clarke with a gentle smile and Josephine couldn’t help a small blush. Her hand went on its own to curl her fingers around a lock of hair and she started biting her lip. That must be Bellamy and well, she would be _delighted_ to deepen the relations existing between him and Clarke.

“Definitely.” Josephine said, closing the distance between her and Bellamy. “Besides,” she turned to face Jordan, “I believe Delilah perfectly knew what she was doing and what she was sacrificing, Jordan. You shouldn’t worry about her but she won’t be as close to you as she used to be, she became a Prime and she has duties now. Even her mother accepted it and is happy about it, look.” Delilah’s mother didn’t seem disturbed by her daughter’s change of behavior; worse, she seemed happy about it and kept serving drinks and drinking like no tomorrow. It didn’t bring Jordan any joy, but if Delilah was happy about the situation he thought he could be too. He smiled sadly at Bellamy and Clarke and left to go to bed, some sleep might help with the pain.

“Is it me or were we like _real_ good together on this one?” Josephine asked Bellamy with a flirty smile. Jackson and Miller were drinking shots with a dark-haired boy – Murphy? – and a girl with a tatoo on her face – Emori? – on the other side of the bar. Everyone was drunk and no one was paying attention – or that’s what Josephine thought.

Bellamy chuckled and grabbed his glass. “It’s not like we haven’t had practice, Clarke. Remember our first days on Earth?”

Josephine winced; she had to think fast. “Yeah, sure!” She tried to sound as playful as possible but she feared some worry might show on her face. Bellamy looked her up, expecting something more but she kept quiet. He asked the bartender for another drink.

“How ‘bout we take that drink, _Princess_? Remember?” Josephine paled; Princess? How could he know so fast? She didn’t say anything to betray herself? She was about to scream for the guards when Bellamy talked again. “Is everything ok Clarke? You seem tensed?”

Josephine breathed out. “No, I’m good. A bit tired, I guess, but I’m always up for a drink between good friends, right?” She beamed at him and noticed him frowning for a second before reaching for the glasses the bartender put in front of them. Bellamy gave her one and before he could talk, a tall brunette wrapped her arms around him from behind and stared down at Josephine.

“Did you get me one too?” Her eyes were tired and full of alcohol. Bellamy winced and turned his head to look at her.

“I believe you had enough, Echo.” She frowned at him and then at Clarke. Bellamy put down his glass on the bar and rose from his chair. “Sorry, Clarke, I have to go. Come on Echo, it’s time to go.” Echo grunted but she seemed pleased whereas Josephine pouted and stared at her glass. Her parents hadn’t mentioned Bellamy had a girlfriend – how could Clarke be friend with Echo when that girl was dating that hot guy? He reminded her of – well, that was off topic.

Josephine looked around her; all were already engaged in animated conversations and she didn’t want to barge in and get stuck in some awkward conversation she couldn’t know how to get away from. So she spotted some girl sitting on her own with a brace attached to her leg – Raven. She smiled to herself – what good friend would let another stay on their own that way? Josephine grabbed her glass and swayed her hips to Raven.

But before she could sit on the chair in front of her, Raven raised angry eyes on her. “What do you think you’re doing? You can’t think that because you flew that damn lantern with your sin and said ‘sorry’ everyone’s going to forgive you in a blink? Bellamy does but Bellamy’s a fool when it comes to you. I need more than that to forgive you, Clarke.”

Josephine was frozen in shock. She didn’t expect that kind of reaction from one of Clarke’s friend – maybe her parents didn’t know the whole story at _all_. But she couldn’t just stand there helpless. “I can’t begin to understand what I made you go through, Raven, but we need to work on this together. I’m sure I can find a way to fix things for you.” Josephine smiled at Raven who just frowned.

“You can’t bring back those you killed, Clarke. Next time you come near me with your sorry speech, I won’t be as nice. I don’t have time for your shit anymore.” Raven stormed off and left Josephine on her own. Life as Clarke Griffin wouldn’t be that easy, she thought.

She turned around and spotted Miller waving at her. She could at least drink with him to learn more about the secrets Clarke kept from Russell and Simone Lightbourne.

\--

Raven came in the room grunting and while Echo was fast asleep thanks to the amount of alcohol she drank, Bellamy was still thinking about their day and more importantly, about the naming day celebration they had. He couldn’t help but notice Raven was clearly on the edge.

“What’s wrong Raven?”

She turned to him, ready to snap when she noticed Echo sleeping by his side.

“Clarke must enjoy pissing me off. I told her to back off but she keeps coming back. This time, it looked like she didn’t even remember what I blamed her for.” Bellamy frowned and rose from his makeshift bed, careful not to wake Echo up.

“What do you mean?”

Raven grunted. “She said she would find a way to fix things for me, like she could revive Shaw? I don’t what this planet does to her, Bellamy, but you should be careful. She already left you to die twice, bet she will do it again and this time you might not survive it.” She was about to go to her bed but Bellamy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“I felt something was off with Clarke tonight. Keep an eye open, will you? I know you still hate her but you shouldn’t blame her for all our sins and maybe thank her for the times she sacrificed herself for us, alright?” Bellamy let go of her arm and was out of the room before Raven could answer.

\--

When Bellamy came back into the bar, Clarke was laughing with Miller and Jackson; Murphy and Emori were making out in a corner like old times on the Ring – it made Bellamy smile. He took a step when a hand landed on his shoulder and Bellamy turned around fast, ready to retaliate.

But it was just Jordan with sleepy eyes.

“I heard you and Raven talk.” Jordan paused and looked around to see if no one listened to them. “I thought Clarke was weird too. She knew a lot about Delilah, didn’t she? Or am I being paranoid?”

Bellamy frowned. “I’m not sure.” He remained in the shadows with Jordan, looking at Clarke. She seemed to have fun; she looked happy and she smiled a lot. It felt nice to see her so happy as she had been when she was dancing with that man at the ball.

Bellamy felt a pang of jealousy within his chest; he wished he could be the one to make her dance that way. In the end, what stopped him from going and making her swirl around? Echo? Or himself? He wanted to do it so bad, so maybe he should give in and do it and see what happened next?

Maybe that was what scared him the most. The ‘ _next’_ part. What if there was nothing next? What if giving in was their end? What if she didn’t want him at all? What if she still wasn’t over Lexa or Finn? What if it meant losing her forever? Losing the bond they shared and that could never be broken unless he gave in?

“Bellamy? Are you ok?” Jordan asked.

“There is only one way to find out.” Bellamy strode out to Clarke. Her smile grew when she saw him and his heart beat faster – nothing unusual. But she grabbed a lock of her blond hair and twirled it around her finger looking him up and down – Clarke would not do that.

“Clarke, can you remind me what you wrote on your lantern? Little Jordan over here doesn’t believe me and I don’t want to think I dreamed it.” Bellamy gave her his best smile – the ones he used to give Bree or Roma before they followed him in his tent back when they were still the 100.

Josephine melted and she adopted a seductive pose, leaning into Bellamy to whisper it in his ear. He could smell the alcohol in her breath – good, that would at least mean she wouldn’t be playing games. “I wrote that my biggest regret is letting that brunette put her hands on you.” Bellamy tensed and felt his cock twitching in his pants – he had dreamed hearing these words from her for so long on the Ring. But now wasn’t the time to think about it.

Bellamy chuckled. “He bet your biggest regret was not being with us on the Ring, but I guess I was right.” He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezed it and excused himself. Josephine pouted – she expected a little bit than a pat on the shoulder. But before she could dwell on it, Miller started telling another joke and she had forgotten almost all about Bellamy.

When Bellamy joined Jordan, he was pale as death. “I don’t know who that is, but it’s definitely not Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Come talk to me on Tumblr, I'm bloodysteel. Comments and kudos feed my inspiration, my life and love!


End file.
